thecorphub_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Wiltshire NNF Membership Referendum
The Wiltshire Northern Novanite Federation membership referendum, '''also known as the '''NNF Referendum, '''took place on January 31, 3019 in the four cities of the Wiltshire Federal Republic to ask the population if they wanted the country to join the Northern Novanite Federation under the provisions of the NNF Referendum Act of 3019 and also the Elections Act of 3015. The referendum resulted in a narrow 50.4% of voters being in favour of joining the Northern Novanite Federation, compared to 49.6% against. The referendum was called by Conservative Prime Minister Audrick Hill, who began negotiations with the Scion President about membership on his state visit during, and following, the January 3019 Wiltshire General Election. Electoral System The referendum to decide Wiltshire's relationship with the NNF was a direct popular vote with each voting area being the 53 National Assembly constituencies. Each voting area reported their vote totals following counting to their respective city election commissions, which in turn reports to the national election commission, which announces the result. '''Voter eligibility To vote in the general election, one had to be; * on the Electoral Register * aged 18 or over on polling day * a Wiltshirian Citizen * not legally excluded from voting (for example, a convicted person detained in prison or mental hospital) Individuals had to be registered to vote by midnight six days before the election (25th January). You could only register in one district, and people with multiple homes were advised to pick their primary residence. Date of referendum The Elections Act of 3015 called for the referendum to be held on the first Thursday following the beginning of the national campaign. This meant that the referendum would be held on Thursday 31st, 3019. The NNF Referendum Act of 3019 dictated the campaign to begin on the 27th January, 3019. Party Positions The Conservative Party The Prime Minister announced his intention to hold a referendum following the Conservative Party's victory in the January 3019 Wiltshire General Election, however refused to endorse the 'Join' campaign. The Conservative Party was split on the issue, with many calling for membership (most notably, Washington Mayor Lily Spencer) and others calling for us to leave the I.D.O (a sister organisation to the NNF). Though the national party did not have an issue, overall the Conservative Party was split, and did not affectively campaign either way. The Prime Minister, and the government, remained neutral. The Socialist Party The Socialists elected a new leader during this referendum in Harry Melbourne. Melbourne was apart of the campaign to not join the NNF, and most of the Socialist Party was against the move. The Socialists strongly campaigned against membership. The Labour Party The Labour Party was formed during the referendum, and is technically against membership, however a number of their AMs are in favour of joining the NNF. Rita Smith, the leader of the Labour Party, is strongly opposed to NNF membership. The Communist Party The Communist Party opposes the capitalist nature of the NNF. However, is not opposed to union, as long as their capitalist agenda is not forced onto the member nations. Wiltshire First Wiltshire First was initially in favour of membership, however, over the course of the campaign their support has become weaker and weaker. Wiltshire First leader Michele Yarna is in favour of membership, however argues against direct rule from Scion and Novanae. The Liberal Party The Liberal Party is the only party that is completely, 100%, in favour of NNF membership and has been campaigning since the General Election to get Wiltshire to join the union. Results National results The national results showed that 50.4% of voters wanted to join the Northern Novanite Federation, compared to 49.6% against. The results were very close, with only a 16,736 vote lead for the Join campaign. City-wide results Wiltshire The city of Wiltshire voted to join the NNF. 9 out of the 17 voting areas voted to join with 52.9% of votes cast. Washington The city of Washington E.R voted to join the NNF. 10 out of the 15 voting areas voted to join with 60.5% of votes cast. Walkerton The city of Walkerton voted not to join the NNF. 8 out of the 12 voting areas voted to No with 58.3% of votes cast. Alphenland The city of Alphenland also voted not to join the NNF with the biggest margin. 5 of the 7 voting areas voted NO with 63.2% opposed.